Lupi della caccia
by Cosmic Guardain
Summary: Living in a world of monsters isn't all fun and games, Zane a young man who chooses to venture forth into this world to find the truth of how his parents met their end. Picking up an unlikely firend along the way, with a sword in his hand and a zinogre at his side Zane is out to show this world that it may be dangerous but that there's just as much beauty as there are nightmares.
1. the test

Welcome to my first monster hunter story, I love this series I got into it as I played Gods Eater burst. This series don't have a story per say but what the hell let's make one anyway, any support and suggestions will be greatly appreciated. So let's begin.

+×÷=%_€£₩¥ )#($*/-,'?"!:£+*/*/¥×*&^/$# ₩¥£€_%=÷×+

It was high noon in Port Tanzia, the street were full as always with people from all walks of life just looking to enjoy the day. At the edge of this city, by the sea is the hunter guil with everything you would expect it to have, a forge for making and upgrading weapons and armor, merchants selling whatever they found in the wild, a tavern for hunters to have a meal before going out to hunt.

But the most eye catching was the arena, this is were our story begins.

...

In the arena's waiting room three teens readied themselves for their test. The first one was Albert, he had light brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a basic set of leather armor and was loading ammo into his heavy bowgun.

The second was a girl named Celes, she had short red hair and hazel eyes, also wearing leather armor with her goggles over eyes in place of her glasses, her weapon of choice was the long sword.

The third was a boy named Zane, he had dark brown hair and sliver eyes, unlike the other two he wore a full suit of hunters armor and used the soldier's dagger.

As he gave his sword and shield one last look over before sheathing it he noticed Celes doing likewise, the teen patted her shoulder, slightly startling her. "Make sure your weapon is sharp, it's just Bullfangos but you don't want to take chances."

"Easy for you to say Z." Answered Albert with a grin. "Your the only one here who's actually been on a hunt, with Ivy no less."

"It's not as great as you think, she did all the fighting with the big monsters. I just kept all the little ones away."

"Still man your lucky, Ivy is strong and good looking. Any guy would kill to be in your place so you better keep an eye on her."

Zane sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Thanks, but my sister won't even notice you unless you kill something like a duramboros, even then it's just a glance."

"Alright! Now I got a way in."

Horns blew outside, signaling that it was time to begin, the door swung open to let the teens on to the feild. Albert was the first out with his bowgun ready. Zane was about to leave too till Celes grabbed his arm. "Be careful out there Zane."

"You too, let's stick close so the beast won't catch us from behind." The girl nodded and the two walked outside.

The arena was a large open area, the ground was sand, there were some boxes on the sides filled with potions for if the combatants needed help. Above the walls the teen could see the spectaculars watching them, the looked around the crowd to see if anyone they knew was there.

Celes and Albert saw they're families and waved to them, Zane's target was easy to find since his were just over the monster gate. There were two people, one of them was the guild master and his uncle Agil, a middle aged man with long black hair and dark eyes he wore a simple tan robe with a long sword at his side, though it was in it's case Zane knew it was his adjudition.

Next to him was Zane's sister Ivy, a young woman with silver eyes, short sand xolored hair with a stran of pink over her left shouder, she wore a white long sleeve shirt, green shorts and boots. At her side was her switch axe the azure rose.

"This must be nerve racking for you Zane." Said Celes.

The teen shifted. "My uncle is the guild master and my sis is famous for getting to G rank at an early age, yeah a lot is expected of me."

The doors swung open and the arena filled up with Bullfangos. Albert took aim and blasted one in the side then another in the head. "Albert the bowgun master climes his first kill! That one's for you Ivy!" Zane was about to facepalm till a Bullfango rammed him, causing Zane to chuckle instead.

"Should we help him?" Asked Celes.

"No, if he wants to be an idiot trying to get my sis's attention he can get the bruises with it." One of the beast took notice of the two, brushing its huff on the ground it readied to charge. "Watch closely Celes." The bullfango snorted and dashed, Zane sidestepped and swung his sword down, cutting off its head.

"Wow! Okay let me try." Another bullfango turned its attention to the two and charged as well. "Careful, you sword is bigger then mine so you'll have to time you sidestep and swing a little sooner." The girl nodded, taking up her stance.

"Step!" Celes fallowed Zane's command, sidestepping the monster before it crashed into her. "Swing!" Celes swung her long sword, decapitating it with ease. "Yes, we did it!"

"It's not over yet, just keep doing that and you'll be find." The two of them started close fallowing the same tactic, killing each bullfango that got brave.

Albert shot one of the beast then tried to get Ivy to look at him, only to get bashed again from another bullfango. The girl in question kept her eyes on her brother, as he fought he kept giving his partner advice on how to improve.

Ten minutes later all but one of the monsters were finally kill Albert reloaded and shot it as it dashed at the other two, while he gunner waved to the crowd Zane kneeled down to the monster as it slowly died. "Go in peace." Zane raised his weapon and stabbed it into the bullfango's head, ending its pain.

The monster doors opened again this time the guild master walked out into the arena signaling the teens to line up. "Albert, you lack focus and you showboating will get someone killed if not you." The teen lowered his head in embarrassment. "Celes, you need mpre conference in your swings. I say this as a fellow long sword user."

"Thank you sir." She mumbled.

Zane stood up straight as his uncle Agil stood before them. "I saw how you guided Celes, and handled the Bullfangos. Though I would expect that from my nephew." The guild master took out three cards from his pocket and handed one to each of the teens. "As of today you three are monster hunters, congratulations."

The crowd clapped and cheered for the new hunters, the teens waved to the crowd as they left the arena.

...

An hour later Zane sat at the tavern waiting for his lunch, he removed his armor in favor of a black shirt, dress pants and red boots. "Did you order for us too?" Zane sighed at Albert's question and waved his hand.

Albert patted his friend on the back as he took the seat beside him, Albert had on a green vest with sleeves, white shorts, and sandals.

Celes took the other seat next to Zane and ordered a fruit juice, her outfit was made up of a purple shirt and pants with yellow running shoes.

Three plates of popo steaks arrived for new hunters, as they ate three talked about what monsters they'll be going after soon. When they finished they parted ways, agreeing to begin tomorrow.

...

At the edge of the city away from the sea Zane returned to his home which consisted of a two story house with a middle sized field on the side, filled with plants for making potions, medicines and anything else a hinter needed. "I'm home!" Zane greeted as he opened the front door, in the den his sister was on the couch reading. "Hey sis how was your day?"

Ivy closed her book, glaring at her brother. "What were you doing out there."

"What?"

The sister rose up form the couch, tossing her book on the table. "I mean what you did with that bullfango."

"It was dieing so I put-"

"That thing could have gored you! A monster is at its most dangerous when it's wounded."

"Then what was I supposed to do? Watch it slowly bleed out, that's inhumane sis."

Zane stomped off to the kitchen for a drink, Ivy fallowed him rubbing the bridge of her nose. "These are monster we're talking about Zane, the things that wouldn't think twice about killing us when given the chance."

"I know, but we're not monsters we have a sense of right and wrong. And just letting an animal suffer is wrong."

"Why did you want to be a hunter? You're too soft hearted for this and it's going to get you killed."

"I'd rather have a heart that bleeds then one made of stone." Zane brushed passed his sister, heading for the stairs. "You know why I wanted to be a hunter."

Ivy slammed her fist on the wall, making a thud noise echo through the house. "It doesn't exist Zane! Mom and dad died fighting that silver rathalos ten years ago, you're not going to find their armor and weapons they've rusted into dust by now."

"You think I don't know that!" The teen gripped the railing so hard it started to squeak. "This is about revenge I just need to know what happened. Don't you think it's odd that the rathios was killed but nothing about our parents was found."

Ivy climbed up the stair and held her brother till he calmed down. "I do, that's why I've worked so hard, the guild will only let seasoned G ranked warrior in that tower. I need to know too but it's not something I'm about to throw mine or your life way for, they wouldn't want that."

Zane let go of the railing, took a deep breath then hugged hos sister tightly. "I just can't that they're gone, not until I see real proof."

"Me too Zane, me too." Ivy kissed the top of his head then let go. "Go rest, you've had a big day and from now on your days are going to bigger."

"Okay sis." Zane climbed the stairs to his room to can it a day.

+¥$*/*÷£=₩₩$£`}□ ■}`]~[\}|}▪ ○ ■º•◇◆¤《》+ -×#'÷$"=/:%^;&€£

Please leave a comment, it helps keep me motivated to write.

Till next time, CG out. Peace!


	2. first hunt

Chapter.2

The next morning Zane awoke to the sun shining through his window, as he got up to go to his restroom there was knocking at his door. "Get up Zane, time to go on your first hunt."

"I'm awake sis, just let me do my morning thing and I'll be out of here." Twenty minutes later Zane came down stairs in his hunter armor. "I smell breakfast." He walked to the kitchen to find his sister cooking pancakes, he grabbed a plate to Ivy who filled it with food.

"Eat well Little brother, how well you fight is on what you had for breakfast." Ivy filled her on plate and joined Zane at the table. "So what's your first victim?"

"A royal ludroth." He said in between bites.

"Good start, just watch for the water it spits and when it rolls-"

"I know sis, I watched you fight one four times, and who saved you that one time?"

"Yeah, yeah I remember. It was a lucky shot and you know it."

"Whatever Ivy." When he finished Zane washed his dishes, hugged his sister, and was on his way.

Half an hour later Zane arrived at the guild harbor, looking around he found his firends eating at the tavern. Walked to the counter his friends turned and waved to him. "Hey Zane what kept you?" Asked Celes.

"Breakfast with my sis, you two ready."

"Ready as we can be."

"You nervous Albert." Grinned Celes.

"Aren't you?"

"A little, but that's why we have a pro with us."

Zane shrugged as the girl patted his shoulder. "Well don't relax yet, this is my first time fighting something big too."

The boat horn sounded, signaling the boat to the flooded forest was about to leave.

...

Two hours later the boat arrived at the location. The trio climbed off while the captain told them he's be back in a couple of hours.

"Okay in that blue box you'll find some stuff to help us hunt, first aid, rations, and other things." Advised Zane.

"Cool free goodies." Albert dashed to the box, with Celes shacking her head fallowing behind.

"Enjoy it now, my sister said that you won't be given any free stuff to help you when you get into the high ranks."

"Why not?" Albert asked Zane.

"Because good hunters should be able to fend for themselves." Zane grabbed the map from the box and lead the way.

Sometime later the three arrived at the location, but the monster was nowhere to be seen. "And we're lost."

"We're not lost, Albert. The momster was reported to be seen here, that doesn't mean that it's always going to be here."

With no other options everyone split up, Albert started fishing, Celes went to gather bugs, while Zane read the map.

Several minutes later the bowgunner's line grew tight. "Hey guy! I got it, I got the monster!" Albert yelled to get they're attention, he gave his fishing rod one more tug and the ludroth burst out of the water and on to land.

Zane drew his sword and charged. "Get the tail!" Celes nodded, drew her sword and began cutting the told part. Zane dash to the beast head, hacking away at its sponge main. Albert got up and aimed his bowgun, blasting its face.

The ludroth got back on its feet and roared, getting the hunters to stop and cover their ears. The ludroth rolled side ways to cruch the two hunters but Zane dove out of the way and Celes was by the tail which just went over her.

"Al move! It's coming at you!" Yelled Zane.

Albert looked up from reloading his gun and saw the ludroth coming for him, teeth snapping. Albert panicked and dove into the water behind him.

The ludroth turned around, spitting water balls at the two still on land, the first shot was aimed at Celes but missed after she rolled out of the way. The second one was over shot and missed she again, the monster turned to try its luck with its third shot on Zane but the hunter struck the ludroth in the face with his shield.

"Choke on it!" Zane stabbed the monster in the neck but couldn't kill it because it was still to thick. The ludroth coiled up like a snake then attacked with its tail, Zane held his shield up to block, but was still pushed back.

Angered with the hunter the ludroth charged at him, then fell to its side with its crown broken. "That makes us even." Zane turned to see Albert back on land, with his bowgun pointed at the target.

The ludroth got and roared but was cut short and dashed forward, where just was Zane saw Celes standing over the beast's now severed tail with fresh blood on her long sword. "Hurry Zane, kill it!"

"Thanks guys!" Zane got up and thrusted his sword into the monsters neck, where its crown once was, killkng the beast. Zane fell backwards to the ground and took a deep breath. "That could have gone better. Everyone okay?"

"Yeah we're good, so now what?"

Celes sighed and took out her knife. "We carve the monster and take stuff to make armor and weapons."

"Oh yeah." The boy pulled out their own knifes and began cut off pieces as well.

After they finished the trio marched back to the camp, with time to spare they decided to cook up some meat for lunch. Zane finished his and started to eat till he saw Celes pull a burned steak from her BBQ set. "Hey you need any help Celes?"

"No, no I'm fine. I just messed up is all."

"Here let me show you something my sister showed me." Zane put some meat on Celes BBQ set and hummed a tune, he pulled the cooked meat off when the tune was over, holding a well done steak. "There you go, just sing that tune and take it off when it"s over. perfect steak every time."

Zane handed Celes the steak, who happily ate it. Zane looked over to Albert who wore a smirk, mouthing the phases 'I see what you're doing.'

Zane pinched the bridge of his nose wand sighed.

! #$%^&*()_+{}:"?}{! #%^&*(

Please review it helps keep us writers going, til next time CG out. Peace!


	3. Fated encounter

Chapter. 3

The boat arrived at port, returning the three teens from their first hunt.

Celes removed her helmet, runnong her hand through her hair. "Hey let's go to my place and celebrate our first victory."

"Wooo!" Shouted Albert. "I'm all for that."

Zane sighed at the antics of his friends, something caught his eye at the canteen, someone wearing gigginox armor. Zane would've passed them by if it wasn't for the all too familiar switch awe. "Hey sis! You going hunting today?"

The person turn to reveal it was indeed Ivy. "Well you're still alive so you must have done something right."

"I love you too sis."

Ivy turned to see Celes and Albert at the counter to make a report, she quickly turned back, pulling her hood over her head.

"You know I found you because of the weapon, so Al can too."

Ivy grabbed her drink and downed the whole thing. "I'm so sick of him, always trying to get my attention. He's going to die if he keeps it up."

"From a monster or you?"

"Whichever comes first." Ivy hugged her brother and took off.

"Hey Zane!" Albert yelled out as he Celes rejoined him. "Who was that?"

"My sister."

"Really? Come on you should've told me!"

Zane looked away from his friend, noticing a hunter's bag on the counter. "Uh oh." He grabbed the bag and headed for the docks. "You two go on without me I need to get this to Ivy, see you at Celes' place."

...

On the ship several hunters talked to their parents about the what monsters they were going after. On the railing Ivy sighed as she looked out over the sea, she took out a pendent in her armor, opening it to see a picture of her family. "Was it a mistake to let Zane into this life?"

"Sis you forgot your stuff!"

Ivy stuffed the pendent back into her armor before facing her brother. "Zane what, why are you-"

"You left your bag in the canteen, pretty clumsy for a G ranked hunter don't you think?"

Ivy didn't know whether to laugh or be upset about her mishap. "Thank you Zane but-" The ship's horn blow, sighaling everyone that the ship has set sail. "No, no no no!" She took Zane's hand, dragging him back the ramp. Only to find it was gone.

Ivy immediately dashed to speak with the captain while Zane saw a fellow sword and shield user practicing.

...

The ship landed in the tundra, Ivy walked down the plank with Zane right behind. "Wow it's cold."

Ivy opened her bag, getting a hot drink for her brother. "Zane, stay here."

"Okay sis."

"I mean it Zane! This is were the toughest of the tough come to hunt. These things will kill you."

"I get it Ivy, now think. Who took me on hunts before I became official, showed me what to do." Zane grabbed his sister's arms. "Every time you tell me to do something I listened, I'm alive because of you. And I saved you a few times as well. Miss G rank."

"Alright, just stay here, I'll be back later." With that Ivy walked away.

An hour had passed since then and Zane was started to worry. The hot drink his sister have him had long since wore off, he stayed by the fire whatching ice burgs drift by in the river. "Hungry." Zane got up and left the camp.

A little bit away from the camp Zane found a couple of popos walking around. _"Okay, just kill one for a snack, cook it then eat it up. Sis doesn't need to know."_

Zane drew his weapon and attacked the closest one, after a few stabs to the head the monster was down and Zane started cutting off raw meat.

_"This is going to be great."_Zane took out his BBQ set and began cooking. When it was done the hunter stared at the meat, waiting a minute for it to cool.

Just as he was about to take his first bite he was tackled to the ground, Zane rolled with his attacker and shoved them off. He got back on his feet, taking a battle stance. What stood before him was a stygian zinogre, no bigger then a bullfango.

Zane kept his shield up, watching the monster growl at him. "Stay, stay back I'll, uh." He looked at his left hand still holding his food instead of his sword. Zane took a step back and the stygian stepped forward, Zane took another step and the stygian took another as well.

The hunter looked at the dead popo then back at the zinogre confused. "You can have the meat over there, this is mine." The monster was unmoved and continued to glare at him.

Zane started to get interested in the stygian, finally just tossing the steak to it. Once his hand was free he immediately grabbed his sword, but kept it sheathed.

He watched it eat the cooked meat happily, when it finished it looked back at Zane who unsheathed half his sword. The stygian straightened up and took off.

Zane put his sword back, watching the monster flee. "What was that?" He turned to the dead popo, then back to were the zinogre ran away, then back to the popo, then back to the running monster now out of sight. The hunter drew his knife to cut more meat of the popo.

After the meat was cooked Zane put it on a stick and the stick in the ground. He backed away, watching his surroundings till the stygian came back.

"I guess in cold places you like hot food better." Zane took out some of his rations and opened on that consisted of jerky.

When the stygian was done Zane held out a piece of jerky as he slowy got closer. It slowy got closer to Zane as well, sniffing the dried meat, finally taking it away.

Zane pulled his hand away as it ate the food, he grabbed some more jerky, this time holding a hand full to it, kneeling down. It sniffed the food though not as long as last time. As it ate the hunter moved his hand closer to its head, he flinched when it started looking right at him.

The stygian zinogre sniffed the hand, poking it with its nose. Zane tried to keep his breathing under control, though be next to a G ranked monster was making it easy. The zinogre stopped sniffing and Zane froze.

The monster pushed its head against his hand, rubbing it as well. The boy's heart was pumping a mile a minute, he's hand started petting its head whole his other hand scratched its chin. "This is so cool."

The zinogre backed away and took off in a sprint. "Hey wait!" Zane took off after the monster, deeper into tundra. _"Sis is going to have a fit when I get back."_

Zane chased the stygian through a cave, he felt like something was watching him and wanted out fast. Finally outside the zinogre ran to a pile of broken trees, Zane fallowed it by crawling through the same way his monster friend did.

When he got up he saw the stygian run towards a bigger one sleeping. Zane backed up against the trees in fear, the smaller zinogre started barking to wake up the big one. _"Quiet! You trying to get me killed? I just fed you!"_

After a while Zane noticed the beast wasn't getting up he slowy walked towards the bigger monster, his hand on his sword till he was close enough to touch it. Knew he was going to die but put his foot on the monster, tryong to shack it awake. "Hey, hey wake up your kid needs you!"

Zane walked around to the front of the beast till he saw a pool of blood near the head, he covered his mouth not willing to get closer. The little zinogre kept barking at its dead parent till Zane kneeled down and hugged it.

The little monster finally stopped and started whimpering in Zane's arms. When it calmed down Zane rubbed its head gently, the zinogre licked Zane's face and snuggled against his body.

"Oh crap." Reality finally it Zane like a hammer to the head. He in a land of deadly monsters that could eat him, his sister might be back at camp waiting to yell at him, to top it all a baby stygian zinogre just imprinted on him.

"Well if I'm going to face death, be it monsters or my sister you better have my back little guy." The zinogre barked happily at Zane and walked at his side.

`~|{}[]▪○●□■ 》《¤◆¿¡ )#($*^&+₩×¥÷£=€%_$()=÷

Please review it keeps us writers going, till next time CG out. Peace!


	4. Disapproval

Chapter. 4

Zame and the zinogre climbed over the fallen trees and entered the cave that would lead them back to camp, inside had the feeling again the he was being watched.

The zinogre took up a battle stance and snarled. "What is it? What do you see." Zane looked around, finding an entrance on a league. Two baggis and a great baggi jumped down looking for prey.

Zane drew his sword and raised his shield. The smaller baggis attacked first, the stygian pounced on one, biting into its neck. Zane shield bashed the other, knocking it down.

The great baggi roared, telling the one still alive to back away so it could fight. The beast charged at the zinogre, knocking it off its fallen kin and spit at the zinogre.

Zane jumped in front of it and blocked the spit with his shield, he lowered his defense and was struck in the side by the baggi's tail.

The beast chased after the boy till it fell, feeling a sharp pain in its leg. Looked down the stygian had bit into it. The baggi turned back to Zane, who was already back up and shield bashed it in the face.

With its head away Zane swung his sword, cutting off one of its arms then stabbing it. The baggi swung its head around to hit Zane but the boy ducked and cut off its other arm then stab it in the chest. Zane pushed his sword down to widen the wound.

The monster cried in pain, calling for any help to come. Zane backed away when the momster howled, his sister told him that the leader is never too far from its pack. Sure enough three mpre baggis appeared from the league.

The stygian zinogre let go of the great baggi and faced the new threats. One baggi jumped at Zane, pushing him down. He used his shield to keep it back whole another baggi tried biting at him but kept away as Zane widely waved his weapon.

Zane arm was getting tired from keeping the baggi from eating his face, its teeth got closer and closer till zinogre tackled it off him. The other baggi charged and Zane punched at it, hitting it with the rim of his shield.

The stygian roared at the great baggi, red lightning forming around its body. The last baggi ran up it Zane and had his sword rammed down its throat.

The zinogre did a side flip, launching a blood red orb appear, it hovered for a second then flew at the greeat baggi.

The monster was knocked down and Zane stabbed it in the face, ending its life. Zane fell backwards on the ground,felt Iit was cold and sat up. "That was too close." The zinogre stood beside him and licked him in the side of the face. "I know, you saved me. Thanks." Zane pet the monster then lowered his hand to scratch its chin. "You like that better?"

The hunter got up and started walking out of the cave. Once outside Zane drank a potion in one go. "That's a lot better. "

"ZAAAAANNE!"

"Saw this coming." The boy watched hos sister running full speed at him.

"I told you to stay at the camp, you said, get back!" Ivy pulled her brother behind her, drawing her switch axe to kill the stygian.

Zane grabbed Ivy's arm, keeping her back. "No ais stop it's not going to hurt you!"

"What? Just let go!" Ivy shoved her brother away, running at the monster. Zane took out a paint ball and threw it at Ivy, the cloud of colors blinded the girl, letting Zane get a head of her and block her path. "Zane. You are going tell me what you are doing, right now!" She yelled, wiping the paint out of her eyes.

"Okay I left the camp, but I was hungry and it was only for a minute."

"I told told you-"

"Let me finish! You're so quick to yell, you're going to kill your voice doing that." Zane explained everything that happened since his sister left, leaving out the part where he fought a great baggi. "Get it now?"

Ivy's eyes darted aroind lookong for anything to look at other then the two before her. "Move."

"What?"

"I said move! That 'thing' behind you is a monster, you're a hunter, you kill monsters. Now move."

"Didn't you hear me? This animal lost its mother and you want to kill it, don't you see anything wrong with that? "

"This world is full of monster that will kill you given the chance, I told you your too soft hearted."

"Why do you see everything in black and white? What happened to you sis? You were more kind-"

Ivy stepped closer, stomped her foot forward. "Don't you dare bring that up! When mom and dad died I had to get tough for us both."

"Don't give me that, that's a different between tough and clod hearted. That's what you've become."

Ivy swung her weapon at Zane but he didn't back down, knowing it wouldn't reach. "Last, chance. Move!" Zane drew his sword, ppointing it at her. "You'd fight me on this, over a monster you gave your lunch too."

"Something killed his mother, he's alone. We were alone, no one helped us, not even uncle. I'm taking him home with us, I'm giving him the chance we didn't get."

The girl screamed as she swung her switch axe some more before finally putting it away, Zane relaxed and sheathed his sword too. "It hurts anyone, kills anyone, causes trouble in anyway, it'll be on your head. Know this right now little brother, I will be watching, every, move, you, make."

Zane just stared back at Ivy not backing down. "I liked better when you smiled." Ivy backed away with a scowl, letting the two pass then join in.

Ivy looked down at stygian that walked on the other side of Zane, away from her. "Does it has a name?"

"Yeah." Zane turned to Ivy with a grin. "And 'his' name is Fenrir."

...

The ship had returned to take them back home, Zane kept the zinogre at his side as everyone on the boat stared at the beast beside him. Several hunters asked why it was on the ship but Zane didn't answer and just went below deck to his cabin.

An hour later Ivy came to their shared cabin with some food and slowly opened the door, Zane was fast asleep with Fenrir curled up beside him. Ivy quickly put the trap on the table and grabbed Zane's sword from off the floor, she unsheathed the weapon, holding it over stygian to kill it.

Fenrir softly wined as it rubbed it head against Zane, the boy moved on to his side, putting his arm over the zinogre to comfort it.

Ivy greeted her teeth watching this, her brother was just taking a nap with a monster like it was nothing. Ivy sheathed the sword and dropped it, the thud woke Fenrir who sniffed the air then growl at her. Ivy went for the weapon again but Fenrir barked, telling her to back off.

"What is it?" Asked Zane waking up.

Ivy backed up to the table grabbing a knife. "You're pet just tried to kill me that's what!"

Zane smacked Fenrir on the nose, stopping his growling. "No! Bad Fenrir, no." The zinogre lowered its head on his lap lolking up at his with puppy eyes. "He doesn't loke you because he doesn't know you, drop the knife and come here slowly."

"I'm not going near that thing without a weapon."

Zane sighed and waved his hand through his hair. "Just come closer and let him get your scent, let him know you won't hurt him. Look at him he's just a big softly."

"I'm going near it, and I do mean to harm it." Ivy stabbed the knife into the food. "I'll be on the deck." She walked out of the room slamming the door.

Fenrir looked up at Zane tilting its head. "Yeah I know, would you believe me if I told you she wasn't always like that?" The stygian barked at him. "Didn't think so."

+×÷=%_€£¥₩ #$/^&*()+₩¥££€_%÷=▪○][`~\|{}

Please review it keeps us writers going, till next time CG out. Peace!


	5. Showing off

Chapter. 5

The afternoon Ivy sat in the dining room of her home, watching her brother play with the stygian had brought earlier that day. She tapped the table with a cup, long empty of its contents. A knock on the door pulled Ivy out of her trance, she got up to answer it.

Meanwhile Fenrir pounced Zane down, trying to get the steak in his hands. "No Fenrir! Bad, sit! Get off, you're not even listening to me!" Zane tossed the meat aside so the zinogre would get off, Zane sat up to use a cloth to get the drool of his face. He took out a pocket book and a pen to write his thoughts. "Stygian zinogres are similar to dogs but they are not fully, will have to change the lessons."

Zane laid back on the ground, looking up at the sky. He heard the backdoor open and saw Ivy and his uncle Agil come outside. "Hey sis, hey uncle." The two stared at Zane. "What? Oh for the love of." He climbed back up on his feet. "This is my house, so if you got something to say, say it."

"Zane you'll refer to our uncle as guild master." Ivy scolded.

"When we're in the feild, the guild building, anywhere else sure. But this is my house! We're family so why is that we have to be so distant now?"

"It's about respect Zane!"

"So you're saying I can call I'm uncle anymore? No, I'll do it anywhere else, but here I can call him whatever I want." Zane turnwd away from the two and returned to his BBQ grill.

"So that's the beast you brought back." Agil finally spoke up.

"I named him Fenrir, I'm trying to teach him commands though it's slow going." Zane cooked another steak and waved it close to the ground. "Fenrir, come here boy." The stygian perked up and dashed at Zane, almost knocking him over again. "No! You want, you listen. Sit. Sit!" The zinogre stood there staring at him.

It finally did as told, lowering it's body. Zane jumped down handing the meat to Fenrir. "Good boy, good boy!" As it ate the meat Zane pet Fenrir and looked to the others. "See? Perfectly fine."

Agil shook his head in disgust. "That monster isn't going to be cute forever, one day it will get bigger and kill you Zane."

"That's what I told him." Said Ivy.

"How many people got hurt from that thing coming here."

"None, he stayed by my side the trip. And his name is Fenrir, stop treating him like some trophy." Zane walked a bit closer to his uncle and sister, with Fenrir right behind him. Zane kneeled down and pet him again. "Come on, just hold your hand out so he can get your sent, he won't hurt you."

Agil sighed then turned Ivy. "Watch them, I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't curious to see where this leads."

"Sir forgive me but, I asked you here to help me get rid of that monster. Not play tamer."

"And things changed, you of all people should know that." Agil turned to Zane, giving a quick wave. "I'll be checking back in a month, best of luck to Zane." The guild master stepped inside the house and left.

Ivy scowled at Zane who had a very large grin on his face. "So... looks like we get to keep Fenrir."

"Whatever, start cooking that meat for us. I'll make the side dishes."

Zane chuckled to himself, winning against his sister. "You can't have a stone heart forever Ivy." Zane got back to the grill and started cooking.

A few seconds later he felt Fenrir pushing his head against him. Zane pored honey on one meat and held it to Fenrir with another meat without honey, the zinogre jumped and grabbed the one with honey. "Hey sis! Fenrir likes honey steaks, like you!"

Ivy pocked her head out the window. "So what!? You like them too, now stop feeding him and get to work."

"You called him, him not it." Ivy grumbled and shut the window. "Yeah, you still got a soft side."

...

The next day Zane went to the port for his next hunt, once he got there he cried out to his firends. "Hey! Celes, Albert."

The two turned to Zane woth an annoyed look that quickly turned into one of fear. "What is that?" They yelled, Albertfell over wwhile Celes jumped on the canteen counter.

Zane looked where they were pointing to find Fenrir at his side, Zane exhaled while shacking his head. "What I'm I going to do with you. Anyway meet Fenrir, my stygian zinogre." The ship's horn blew, signaling all the hunters it was ready to leave.

As the ship sailed Zane explained to his firends about yesterday's events. "I'm so, so sorry about leaving you guys. I forgot about meeting up and I had my hands full with getting this guy home. Again I'm sorry."

"Still man, if it wasn't for Fenrir here I won't believe you." Said Albert.

"Me too, though I don't believe it. Even with the evidence right in front of me." Celes took off her glasses and put on her goggles. "Is he safe?"

"Yeah, just hold out your hand. Let him know you're okay." Celes and Albert kneeled down and slowly stuck out shacky hands, they flinched when Fenrir sniffed them, making the zinogre growl. Zane tapped its nose, waving his finger. "No! No growl." He looked to his firends again. "It's okay, you just scared him."

"We scared him? Not much of a monster is he."

"Keep talking like that Al, and when he gets bigger we'll see who's scared. Remember zinogres reach full growth in three years, two for Fenrir because he's a stygian."

Celes tried again, she kept her hand out till the zinogre stopped smelling her and barked happily. Albert did the same and got the same results. "He's soft." Celes petted Fenrir, letting it brush its face on her.

"So Zane, how good is he at hunting?" Asked Albert.

"He saved me from a great baggi, but I don't want to push it. What did you sign us up to go after?" Zane asked.

"They gave us a qurupeco on deserted island, nothong too sacry. Hey Fenrir can help us!" Zane nnodded at his firend's idea.

...

The ship finally landed on the island, Zane ignored all the looks he got for having Fenrir with him and got off with his group. At the camp site everyone grabbed the first aids and rations, inside Zane found a couple of silver grenades. "Sonic booms, glad to see these." Zane pocketed them and fallowed after the others.

Not long after did they find the target, the qurupeco was just drinking from a waterfall. "Okay let's carefully, hey wait!" Celes watched as Fenrir took off at the bird.

"Damn it, kill it before it calls someone!" Albert readied his bowgun while the other two chased after the zinogre.

Albert shot the qurupeco in the back, when it turned Fenrir jumped and bit it in the wing while Celes swung her sword at the other.

Now in trouble the monster buffed out its chest and started to call out. Albert reloaded and started shooting its chest. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Zane threw a sonic boom at the qurupeco, getting to stop and be dazed. "Didn't you hear the man? He said to shut it." Zane drew his sword and attacked. "Al, go for the flints on its wings."

One of Albert's bullets hit the bird in the face, causing it to flinch. Celes swung her sword at its legs, making it trip. With it down Fenrir let go of the wing and went for the neck, giving Zane an opening to cut its head off.

Fenrir backed away with the qurupeco's head in his mouth while the rest of the bird stond up and fell backwards into the waterfall. "Well, that was easy." Said Zane. Watching the blood flow along the creek.

"We better move the body out of the water before the blood ruins it." Celes took a hold of the bird and started dragging it with Zane's help, Albert kept look out while they got their carves.

Once they were done they switched places, letting the bowgunner get his share. Fenrir came up to Zane and dropped the bird head at his feet, Celes stepped away from it but Zane kneeled down to pet him. "Good boy, you were really good." Zane took out a steak from his bag and gave it to Fenrir.

Jumped at the meat and began eating it. "He's so cute." Said Celes watching.

"Celes my dear, our hunting careers are going to get interesting."

Q+×÷=%_€€¥₩₩¥££_ #$/^ €£¥)(^&

Please review it keeps us writers going, till next time CG out. Peace!


	6. Down time

Chapter .6

Ivy woke up as the sun light pecked into her room. She rolled over hoping to sleep more but felt something rubbing against her soft skin. Half asleep she sat up to see Fenrir staring at her.

Ivy screamed as she threw her blanket on the zinogre, she dashed out of her room, closing the door and ran up to Zane's room.

"Zane! Zane get up right now!"

Zane groaned as he slowly woke up. "Is it my turn for breakfast?" He asked half asleep.

"What is you pet, doing in my room!?"

"What?"

Ivy dragged her brother out of bed, she opened her door showing Fenrir sleeping on her bed. Zane rubbed his eyes to wake up, a small smile etching itself across his face. "I think he likes you."

"Why is he in my room?"

"Because our doors are open."

"Just get him out, now."

"Tell you what, how about you do it. My friends are coming over so I'll have my hands full." The boy patted her side and walked to the stairs.

"Zane!" The boy ignored her and went down the stairs. Ivy sighed loudly, she stood by her door pointing to it. "Out! Off! Get off the bed and out!" The stygian just stared at her. Ivy reached out at the zinogre but backed away as it kept watching her.

Ivy went the railing to yell at her brother. "Zane get him out!"

"Why?!"

"I don't want him in there!"

"Why?!"

"I'd like to get dressed!"

"You going out?!"

"No!"

"Just get changed in the bathroom!" Ivy stomped back to her room to get her chothes.

Downstairs Zane worked on making breakfast, Ivy came down and turned to a door under the stairs. After some raddeling she stood in the kitchen. "Zane, baby brother, where's the key?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"What key." Zane didn't turn to look at her.

"The key to the armory."

"Now why would you want that?"

"Because a zinogre is in my room and I would like to get something to get it out, because a certain little brother let it in there."

"If you can swing a switch axe, you can lift Fenrir out." Ivy went back up stairs mumbling. "Breakfast in five!"

Back in her room Ivy slowly wrapped her arms around the stygian, she pulled trying to get Fenrir off but it was slow going. Ivy finally got him off, only to fall on the floor with Fenrir on top of her. "Get off, come on." Ivy kept puching Fenrir while he was trying to get up.

"Sis! Foods on!" Ivy slid out from under the zinogre as it got up and jumped back her bed, Ivy rubbed her head and went down stairs. "Any luck?"

"All of my hate Zane."

"I love you too sis."

As the siblings ate Zane saw Fenrir coming down the stairs. "Ivy, can you put this on the floor for me?" He pushed a bowl of eggs and bacon to Ivy across the table. The woman look down and jumped out of her chair, falling on the ground.

Zane put the bowl down and helped Ivy up. "What is with you? Everytime you see him you run away."

"Shut it Zane, when you're a hunter, you attack every monster you see. And if you can't attack then you run." Ivy grabbed her plate and left. She stop when Fenrir started fallowing her. "Can you get him to go away please."

Zane kneeled down and pet the zinogre, rubbing its head on his chest. "He's just curious, he doesn't know you. So unless you let him get to know you, I fore see many more furry wake up calls."

"I'll lock my door." Ivy went back upstairs, disappearing into her room.

Zane spent the rest of the morning trying to teach Fenrir commands, mostly ending in failure. He stopped when there was a knock on the back gate, the boy opened the gate to let his friends come inside.

The two were stunned by the garden. "How did you get all this? Your backyard wasn't this big last time I came over." Asked Albert taking off into the garden.

Celes looked over all the flora and turned to Zane. "Hey why do you have a big garden?"

"Mom and dad found and planted each of these, said it was easier to have their supplies close to home then going and looking for it for days on end."

"Then that makes you the supplier for our future jobs." Zane chuckled as he shook his head. "Hey where's Ivy?"

"She left a bit ago, you needed to see her Celes?"

"We have a job for tomorrow to kill a rathian. You should come to the guild a little more Zane, maybe you'll know what's going on."

The boy pointed to Fenrir chasing Albert. "My furry friend tends to take up a lot of my time."

"Yeah I guess, hey maybe you should bring him by the guild hall. All the hunters would be surprised to see him."

"And maybe someone who's been traumatized by a stygian zinogre will try to kill him. I can't take that chance Celes."

The girl hung her head. "I didn't think of that."

"You wanted to talk to my sister." Zane patted her arm.

Celes perked up. "I wanted some advice on fighting a rathian."

"And I'm not good enough? I'm hurt Celes." Zane held his hand on his chest, faking being hurt. Celes pushed him away then walked inside the house. Zane got up, watching Fenrir and Albert running around. "Fenrir! Come!" The zinogre turned to Zane and dashed to him.

Fenrir jumped at Zane knocking him down. "You need a hand Z?" Asked the bowgunner.

Zane shoved the stygian off, taking Albert's hand to pull him up. "At least he understands that command."

...

That afternoon Ivy returned to the house just as Albert and Celes were leaving. They left through the back yard, letting Ivy go in through the front door. Inside Ivy went to the den, she tossed her bag on the table then was tackled from behind by Fenrir.

Ivy screamed for the stygian to get off till Zane came in to help. "Control that thing Zane!"

"You love it, it's like a large dog."

"I have some work to do so just keep him out of my room for the night, please."

"You have a door right?"

Ivy turned to the stairs, taking a few steps up. "You know you're not going to make any progress with Celes with that smart ass act."

"Not this again." Zane sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm serious, she's had a crush on you since you two started training to be hunters."

"Sis, I love you, but I'll take dating tips from someone who's been in a relationship."

"Alright then." Ivy continued her climb up the stairs. "Just saying that lying with a girl is better then a hairy animal."

Zane shook his head as his sister laughed at him, he turned to Fenrir sitting on the couch staring at him. "Don't listen to her, she'll say anything to make me get rid of you."

...

Late that night Ivy came back down stairs for some food, in the corner of her eye she saw her brother asleep on the sofa wih Fenrir's head on his lap. A strange smile came to her, she didn't like Fenrir but it was still a nice sight.

As she returned to her room Ivy kept thinking about it. "Maybe it's not so bad, he does look happier." Memories of her parents filled her mind, Ivy shook them out and went to bed. "Can't think about it, I need to be strong for the both of us."

+×÷==%_€¥¥ #$/^_*() ₩¥£€5

Please review it keeps us writers going, till next time CG out. Peace!


End file.
